Eternal Night
by sesshomarukogame
Summary: Two friends find themselves thrust in the torn world of vampires and werewolves, where they are confronted with Love, loss, and a tremendous amount of change. the girls have been friends all their lives, but will their friendship last?


Prologue

We had been best friends since we were small.

We both knew we were very different from the start, yet we still grew incredibly close. One was the daughter of a Quileute Tribe elder, with a mother who wanted nothing to do with the Indian tribe. The other was the daughter of a European immigrant who moved to the small town of Forks to keep away from being suspected of illegal immigration. Turns out it wasn't needed, because the mother died Within six months of having her baby girl. Either way, we both basically grew up without knowing the love of her mother.

I really wish that our friendship was one of those overly complicated ones where you're always finding out new things about the other person, but that really just isn't the case. We never questioned each other, and we never acted as if one or the other was more important. We simply watch each others backs, as we have done for years on end.

Only after we met Isabella Swan did things start to change for us. Now to many others, the intervention of Bella Swan would have caused our lives to turn for the worst.

However, for the two of us, Bella's coming simply gave us a turn for the better.

Chapter One

"Jasmine, this is completely uncalled for and I have no idea what on Earth is going on. If I wanted a really hard guessing game, I could have gone over to the nearest Barnes & Noble and bought a frickin puzzle book myself!"

I wanted to rip of the blindfold that covered my usually perfect visioned eyes. I did now, only because my best friend was the one who had tied it onto my head.

"Quite being such a grouch!" Jasmine said scornfully. "It's not a surprise unless you're actually shocked to see it!"

I folded my arms and pouted. "I am NOT a grouch."

"Are so!"

I replied by raising my middle finger toward her, and she replied by pinching my arm sharply.

After several moments of Jasmine pulling me along, she finally pulled off the blindfold and i found myself in front of my homeroom class. I looked around, completely confused. "Umm, what am I supposed to be looking at?"

Jasmine just grinned and pointed into the classroom. " look inside, check out who's there!"

I followed her finger and found myself looking at a strangely curious boy talking to my Teacher, Mr. Naylor. I turned to Jasmine and pointed at him. "That guy?" I asked. She nodded vigorously and i looked back at the boy. He was unusually tall for a Freshman, with long arms and legs. he was limber, but had an air around him which said that he was fairly fit as well. His dark wavy hair swept over his face in curvy wisps, and i couldn't help but find myself staring at his shockingly bright blue eyes. He wore a loose fitting white T-shirt and faded blue jeans, which gave him a casually nice look.

Jasmine nudged me with her elbow playfully. "Well? What do you think? Is he cool or what?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows.

I glowered at her. "I told you, i have no interest in guys."

"Alright, then i"ll introduce you too-"

"And I'm not a lesbian!" I shouted defensively. My outburst caught the attention of Mr. Naylor and the mystery boy, so i pushed her away from the classroom and lead her down the hallway to our locker. "I told you before, im focusing on my grades until I get at least a C Plus on all my grades. You know I barely passed finals by the skin of my teeth this semester."

Jasmine did a dramatic twirl while hugging her own slender form. "But common! Don't you think it's cool that a new student has chose to come here to Forks High? I dont mind one bit, and it could cause some serious drama with the girls in class, and you know I need that for short story ideas."

"You really should stop using other people's problems for your inspiration." I told her disapprovingly.

She waved a hand at my comment dismissively. "Anyways, I just figured a new kid would be cool is all."

I smiled. "Yeah, finding some kid to become totally engrossed in will totally Make our boring life in this lazy town completely awesome."

"Forks is not boring!" Jasmine cried defensively. "It's a nice little town with a lot of Quileute history. you would be surprised how cool the ancient legends are once you stop and start to listen to them."

I shook my head as i pulled my sack lunch out of my locker. "what ever." The bell rang and we made our way to the school cafeteria. We sat with our usual group, consisting of three other girls and two other guys. We sat on either sides of my friend Sandra and just caught a bit of the conversation.

"-so she said he was completely insane. I'm not kidding she said that!"

"Who said what?" I asked as i took my turkey sandwich out of the paper bag.

Madeline, my completely Teenage-girl-syndrome-infected friend turned to me with her too big smile. "I was talking about what my older brother said about some guy in his class."

"That's nothing," Monica said through a mouthful of salad. "My older sister Angela, the graduate, Told me once about a group of kids who totally ruled the school. She told me that they were completely _perfect."_

"How perfect?" Sandra said with wide eyes.

Monica smirked. "I mean they were all totally gorgeous, has perfect grades, and liked by all the old people in the town."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of them." Jamie said, a piece of lettuce clinging to his chin. "They were the Cullens right?"

"Right."

Jasmine was listening really intently now, and I watched as her expressions changed as the group began talking about the Cullens.

"What did they look like?" David asked with little interest.

"Angela said they were drop dead beautiful!" Monica squealed. "Oh i wish i could have met them."

"You still can if you want," Julie, a small blond who was great at drawing said. "They still live in town, and the newest one, Bella Cullen, is the sheriff's daughter."

"Wow, awesome!"

I sighed and took a large bite out of my sandwich. All this gossip really was interesting and all, but the people they were talking about didn't even go to the school anymore, so it was a waste of breath to say anything. It was better to stay out of something if you don't know what it is.

Just then the bell rang, and as everyone else packed up to go to their next class, I stuffed my half eaten lunch into my back pack and quickly caught up with Jasmine. "hey, what was up with you back there?"

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "Well, you were just acting weird, you know, when the others were talking about the Cullens."

With a halfhearted shrug she slung her shoulder bag on. "The elders in the Tribe don't really like the Cullens, so i wanted to know what the big deal was."

"Oh."

I waved goodbye and headed into my third period class. I had health, but i didn't particularly mind. I liked health, it was relatively nice, as far as class went. Yet today i could not focus. I kept drifting off about the little information i knew about the Cullens, and about what Jasmine had said. _The tribe elders don't like then, yet everyone else in town seems to. Their unusually beautiful, but also polite and smart? Were they actually real? Was it possible to be that perfect?_ The whole rest of the day i could not get those questions to stop whirling around in my head. Finnaly, i made up my mind on a solution. _I'm going to get some more information on those so called "perfect" people. Then I can decide on their perfection, not just rely on some sneeky superstition going around the school. I will find out, and i won't stop trying till my heart stops beating._


End file.
